Scotty doesn't know
by faggy2cool
Summary: I uploaded the wrong document earlier! This is just a short fic based on the song Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra Also, first time writing sex so reviews would be nice!


'where does he think you are again?' Derek says as he roughly threads his fingers through Stiles' short brown hair

'i told him my dad and i were going to a pot luck at the church'

'and he believed you?'

'hey, im at least on my knees. and anyone passing by would think we were praising the big man upstairs enough'

'oh god' Derek moans as Stiles blows a puff of hot air on to his dick before wrapping his lips around his cock and sucking like it was his fucking job.

##

'oh god. Derek. ah, oh my god.'

Derek grunts as he thrusts into Stiles faster and harder, feeling the smaller boy clenching and reaching his climax.

'Derek oh GOD." Stiles moans obscenely as his cum coats his chest.

Derek groans and soon follows Stiles in climaxing.

'so what are you supposed to be doing today?' Derek says as he rolls off of Stiles and pulls him in closer.

'shopping.' Stiles says tiredly.

'and he hasn't questioned anything?' Derek yawns as he pulls up his sheets.

'nope' Stiles mumbles, curling into Derek.

##

Stiles' face is pressed into the backseat of Derek's Camaro biting back moans as Derek thrusts into him slowly, torturously.

'Stiles? are you okay?' Scott's voice resonates from Stiles' cell phone

'what? yeah buddy. w-what could be wrong?' Stiles says, his breathing slightly haggard.

'oh? well Allison is here so i guess i'll talk to you later.'

'yeah bye Scotty, ol' pal.' Stiles all but whines as he furiously hits the end call button on his phone and throws it into the front seat. Derek picks up pace with the thrusts and laughs.

' you called him Scotty.'

'he never watched the movie, kinda sad really'

##

Stiles nearly jumps Derek when he finishes putting the groceries in the trunk of the jeep, finally, and hops into the front seat.

'well someone is eager.' Derek laughs as he pulls Stiles on top of him.

'Scott won't leave me alone at all.' Stiles breathes into Derek's mouth, grinding down his already half- hard clothed cock onto Derek's jeans. 'he said, ahh, something about smelling too much like you.'

'right now you smell like Scott,' Derek says as he unbuttons Stiles jeans 'let's fix that.'

'oh god' Stiles whines as Derek's hands grasp his dick, rubbing the drops of precum around his flushed head.

'ahhh, wait wait.' Stiles pulls away from Derek

'what.' Derek groans as he tries to pull Stiles into another kiss.

'we're in the parking lot.' Stiles swats at Derek.

'fuck, and?' Derek runs a hand through his hair

'my dad is the sheriff'

'so?' Derek grasps Stiles cock in his hand and tugs it to life again.

'fuuuck. fuck it. wait no. fuck _me. _that would be nice, ahhh."

'will do captain.' Derek mockingly salutes

'oh, shut up' Stiles snorts and captures his lips in another steamy kiss.

##

'fuuuck Stiles, ahh, harder, ahh yes, harder!' Derek moans

'i, ahh so tight fuck, _knew _you'd like, fuuck, bottoming!' Stiles groans as he thrusts harder into Derek

'Stiles' Derek moans as he pulls his legs around Stiles and pulls himself upward to another angle ' ahhh fuuuck, yes, there. right there. yes.'

Stiles slides his hand through Derek's legs and wraps it around his weeping erection, giving it a few rough tugs before Derek cums all over his chest. a few thrusts later and Stiles in releasing inside of Derek, his cum filling him. Stiles collapses onto Derek just breathing in the scent of his mate before rolling off and snuggling onto Derek.

##

'do you like my igloo? i made it big enough for both of us! and look! a blanket!' Stiles says as he pulls Derek along with him.

'how long did it take you to make this?'

'two days! Scott helped!'

Derek snickers at the mention of Scott.

'do you want to christen the new igloo before he gets back from Allison's?' Stiles says as he unzips his coat

Derek leans in and pulls Stiles into a swift dirty kiss.

##

'shouldn't you, ahh, be at Scott's?'

' the party doesnt start until 4, we've got a half an hour. do you know how much fun we can have within that time?' Stiles smirks as he unbuttons Derek's pants, marveling at the older man. 'going commando today are we?'

'you, ah, got cum on my last pair of clean underwear.' Derek pulls Stiles up and sits him in his lap.

'i didnt see you complaining last night' Stiles says as he kicks his pants off of his ankles.

##

'Isaac have you seen Stiles?' the curly blond werewolf shifts nervously but shakes his head. Scott stares at him, he feels like he is missing something. 'has anyone seen Stiles? its 4:30.' everyone just looks around, except for Jackson who laughs.

'are you _seriously _that oblivious?' Scott snarls at Jackson but he continues laughing. Jackson reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 'listen to this, you twit.' Scott takes the phone from Jackson and 'Scotty doesnt know' by Lustra starts to play.

Scott's eyes widen in realization just as Derek and Stiles walk into the house.

'surpri-oh no.'

##


End file.
